ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Denno and The 10 Aliens
'Denno and The 10 Aliens '''is the first episode of Denno 10. Plot The episode begins in space. After a few seconds, a small space ship is being blasted by Neo's Spacecraft. Neo wants the Omniarotrix so he tries to destroy the small craft after he gets the pod but the small spacecraft ejects the pod which falls into a meteor towards Earth. The small spacecraft blasts into pieces. Neo begins to push the button and the screen fades black a few seconds before the Theme Song. On Earth, a 10-year-old boy named Denno is finishing school for the year. Den is bored and can't wait for the bell to ring. His friend Cassie told him what she's going to do this summer shortly before the bell rings. Afterwards, he tries to stop his school bullies, Bumper and Max from trying to steal a kid's backpack. Den tells them that he needs a watch with super powers but both Den and the kid are beaten up and tied to a tree with a jump rope. His grandfather, Tim arrives and unties the rope to let Den and the kid go free. He goes inside his Camper Truck and he couldn't wait to get a watch with super powers until he spots his cousin, Yenno and his raccoon pet, Rasko. Den tells his cousin that his favorite superhero Gator-man has lots of super powers and he hopes to get a watch with super powers. They are seen bickering while the Camper Truck drives off into the distance. At the Campsite, Tim is starting to make a campfire to roast hotdogs and marshmallows. He asks Den to bring some more bark while Den notices that Rasko is guarding his egg. Den goes off into the woods before we see the closeup of the egg which starts to crack open. Denno was walking alone until he sees what he thinks is a shooting star and he wishes for a watch with super powers. The "star" is revealed to be a meteor which had the pod inside. Denno walks towards it to take a closer look at it. The pod opens and Den thinks it's a watch with super powers which is actually the Omniarotrix. It latches itself to Denno's left wrist, scaring him. When Den tries to get it off, the face-plate pops up and shows Heatblast's silhouette. Den thinks the alien is cool, he pushes the face-plate back down, and transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast runs around in panic, because he believes that he is on fire, but suddenly he realizes he isn't in pain. He starts to test his powers which caused a forest fire. Rasko was fighting a giant chicken which is really a Raptor Chicken that is trying to eat him until he smells smoke. Rasko runs towards Yenno and warns her that he smells smoke. Yenno runs to the river to fill a bucket with water while Rasko grabs a fire extinguisher. They both rush to the forest and they saw a stranger. Heatblast was trying to stomp out the fire and was shocked to see Yenno and the raccoon. Rasko puts out some of the fires with the fire extinguisher while Yenno throws the water out of the bucket to Heatblast. The Raptor Chicken appears from behind the bushes and attacks Rasko again. Heatblast gets rid of the rest of the fire from the trees and roasts the Raptor Chicken to his death. Rasko chirps at him, thanking him for turning The Raptor Chicken into dinner. Just as Tim appears he tells all three of them that just finished the fire. Then, Grandpa Tim asks Heatblast to light the fire which made Rasko scared again and he ran into the woods. Back on Neo's ship, Neo sends two drones to retrieve the Omniarotrix. Meanwhile, Heatblast explains his story to Tim. Yenno is worried that Rasko is lost and Den will stay a "monster" forever. Just then, beeping sounds are heard and Heatblast reverts back to Denno hidden in a flash of red lights. Tim tells Den to not mess around with the Omniarotrix again. Den disagreed with Tim's orders and decides to try the Omniarotrix again and this time he won't destroy the forest. He transforms into Wildmutt noticing that Yenno thinks his eyes, ears and nose are missing. Wildmutt discovers that he can find Rasko with his enhanced senses. Wildmutt goes off into the woods to look for Rasko the Raccoon. He finds Rasko's footprints and sniffs out for him until he senses two drones nearby. He jumps towards a tree to avoid the laser. One of the drones was after was after Wildmutt. He destroys the first drone but suddenly, the Omniarotrix times out and he reverts back to Den. He is knocked to the ground and is targeted with the laser from the second drone. Rasko appears and bites one of it's legs off, destroying it. Then, Neo was shocked that his drones are destroyed by Wildmutt and sends a larger one to Earth. It lands where Den found the Omniarotrix and collects the meteor's rocks and destroys the pod it was in. When Den returns to the Camper Truck with Rasko, he tells what happened when he looked for his raccoon, but is interrupted when the radio station talks about a nearby attack by a giant robot. The four head back towards the campsite. When they arrive, Denno turns into Rockhead (Diamondhead) and fights the drone with Rasko while Yenno and Tim investigate the area. Rockhead soon learns that he is laser-proof and Rasko has enhanced strength. Using this knowledge he manages to destroy the robot before anyone is hurt. Neo learns the destruction of the third drone and admits that the Omniarotrix's user is now a true hero. It is now morning and Yenno and Tim are packing. They wonder where Denno and Rasko is when XLR8 appears with Rasko on his shoulder. Bumper and Max are shown tied to tree with a jump rope, wondering what has happened to them. Major Events * The Omniarotrix lands to Earth and locks onto Denno's wrist and he uses it for the first time. * Neo starts hunting down Denno and the gang to take the Omniarotrix. * Denno starts his summer trip with Yenno, Tim and his pet, Rasko. Characters * Denno Tennoson (first appearance) * Yenno Tennoson (first appearance) * Tim Tennoson (first appearance) * Rasko (first appearance) * Cassie (first appearance) * Bumper (first appearance) * Max (first appearance) * Den's Teacher (first appearance) * Unnamed Kid (first appearance) Villains * Neo (first appearance) * Neo's Drones (first appearance) Aliens Used * Heatblast (first appearance) * Wildmutt (first appearance) * Rockhead (Diamondhead) (first appearance) * XLR8 (first appearance; off-screen transformation) Quotes ''coming soon! Trivia * This is the very first episode of Denno 10. * Neo still had no idea how Denno got the Omniarotrix. * It is revealed in this episode that Rasko hates marshmallows. * Yenno says that Den is born with a raccoon tail from his father who is really a raccoon hybrid. Category:Denno 10 Category:Denno 10 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Denno 10 season 1 episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres